John DeMita
| birth_place = New York, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, teacher | years_active = 1983–present | alias = John De Mita, John Demita, John Dimita, Archie Fletcher, Will Barret | credits = Final Fantasy X as Barthello Naruto as Dosu Kinuta/Hiashi Hyuga/Hizashi Hyuga Princess Mononoke as Kohroku Vampire Hunter D as Alan Elbourne | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | website = http://www.johndemita.com/ | children = 2 including Elliot Fletcher | spouse = Julia Fletcher | agent = Chrome Artists Management }} John DeMita (born January 6, 1959) is a California-based American theatre, film, television and voice actor. He is married to Julia Fletcher. He is most recognized as the voice of Dosu Kinuta on the hit anime series Naruto. In addition to his many film roles, he is also notable for his recurring role as Colonel Clifford Blakely, a Judge on the U.S. military drama ''JAG''. His teaching credits include College of the Canyons in Santa Clarita, California, El Camino College in Torrance, California and the University of Southern California in Los Angeles, California. He was educated at Yale University. DeMita is represented by Chrome Artists Management, in Los Angeles. Filmography Voice-over roles Anime * Biohunter – Additional voices * Bleach – Bulbous G * Code Geass – Joseph Fennette (Ep. 13), Minister of Domestic Affairs (Ep. 5, 12, 22) * Dragon Ball Super – Beerus (Bang Zoom! Dub, credited as Archie Fletcher) * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals – Valkus * Hunter × Hunter 2011 series – Satotz (as Will Barret from Ep. 13 onwards) * Hurricane Polymar – Joe Kuruma *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' – Kars * Magical Girl Pretty Sammy – Biff Standard (Ep. 2) * Marmalade Boy – Youji Matsura * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans – Coral Conrad * Naruto – Dosu Kinuta, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Kagari * Naruto Shippuden – Kazuma/Furido, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Sakumo Hatake * Ninja Scroll TV – Roga, Kawahori, Yamikubo * One-Punch Man – Silver Fang * Pet Shop of Horrors – Count D * Psycho Diver – Kuroiwa * Reign: The Conqueror – Alexander, Cleitus, Hephaestion * Tekkaman Blade II – D-Boy * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki – Seiryo (OVA 2, Original) * Tenchi Muyo! in Love – Sabato * Twilight of the Dark Master – Huang Long * Wild 7 – Kuromatsu Film * The Animatrix – Teacher (Kid's Story) * Black Mask – Michael, Simon, Tsui Chik, Black Mask (English dub) * Fist of Legend- Chen Zhen (English dub) * The Bodyguard from Beijing – John Chang (English dub) * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within – BCR Soldier, Space Station Technician * Gen¹³ – Stephen Callahan * Kiki's Delivery Service – Additional Voices (Disney dub) * Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV – Clarus Amicitia * Laputa: Castle in the Sky – Additional Voices (Disney dub) * Lilo & Stitch – Additional Voices * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky – J.J. Sexton * Princess Mononoke – Kohroku * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust – Alan Elbourne, Priest * Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) – Glenn Arias (voice) Video games * Binary Domain – Cain, Major Philips * Dynasty Warriors 4 – Zhou Yu * Eraser – Turnabout – Harry Reese * Final Fantasy X – Luzzu, Barthello, Hypello, Graav * Final Fantasy X-2 – Barkeep, Hypello, Barthello * Final Fantasy XII – Additional Voices * Valkyria Chronicles – Kreis Czherny * Vampire Hunter D – D, Grove * Xenoblade Chronicles X – Nagi Live action roles Television * 18 Wheels of Justice – Deputy Director John Keane * Brotherly Love – Greg Anderson * Child of Darkness, Child of Light – Vatican priest * Conan the Adventurer – Ursath * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – Jason Garbett * Freddy's Nightmares – Tom * Hooperman * Hunter – Young Agent * I Know My First Name Is Steven – Dan Smith * Inherit the Wind – Harry Y. Esterbrook * JAG – Col. Clifford Blakely * Knots Landing – Eric Thomas * L.A. Law – Jerry McVey * Life of the Party: The Pamela Harriman Story – Peter Duchin * Matlock – Hornsby * Ned and Stacey – Bob * Once and Again – Caller * Party of Five – Sales Clerk * Perry Mason: The Case of the Lethal Lesson – Scott McDonald * Reign: The Conqueror – Cleitus, Haphaestion * Remington Steele – Carl * Santa Barbara – Arthur Newton * Spawn – Additional Voices * Silk Stalkings – Quinn * Sliders – Dr. Steven Jensen * Star Trek: The Next Generation – Taul * The Facts of Life – Mr. Horn * The Jackie Thomas Show – Sam #2 * The Pursuit of Happiness * The Twilight Zone – George * Tour of Duty – Lt. Henry Driscoll Film * Jackie Chan's Project A – Tze * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 2, the Human Pets – William of Dearborn * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 1, Planet of the Dino-Knights – William of Dearborn * Leprechaun 3 – Fazio * Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 – Chuck Farrell * Spellbinder – Brad * Steel and Lace – Agent Spoon * The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them – Chipper * Thru the Moebius Strip – Guard * Universal Soldier – TV News Crew * Waking Up in Reno – Additional Voices * Without Warning – Major Powers References External links * * Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors from New York City Category:El Camino College faculty Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors